1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a sliding element system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art are known, e.g. through the references DE 155 195 and SE 427 683, sliding element systems in which the elements are movable partitions. A typical system of this category comprises a rectangular sliding element which has been installed with the aid of guide wheel sets, to be carried, and movable, on a guide section. In both references of prior art, the set of guide wheels comprises a plurality of wheels and an axle on which said wheels are rotatably carried one after the other to rotate separately, and said axle being affixed at right angles to a first and/or, respectively, a second side of the sliding element. The guide section is fixedly mounted on the structures of a building. The guide section, of box type, comprises planar carrying surfaces which are longitudinal thereto and in support of which the guide wheel sets are carried. Said carrying surfaces are alternatingly in contact with wheels located one above the other in such manner that one carrying surface supports one side of one wheel in the guide wheel set, while the other carrying surface supports the opposite side of the other wheel. With an arrangement like this the advantage is gained that the guide section can have angles through which the wheel sets of the sliding element can be conveyed without difficulty.
However, the problem with these systems known in the art is that they are only applicable in vertical installation because the carrying surfaces are arranged to give support to the wheels in the vertical direction only.
It is a further problem in the case of systems known in the art, that they are not applicable in instances where the sliding elements are subject to dynamic, variable load in a direction perpendicular against the sliding element. Such a loading case is for instance encountered in connection with so-called balcony glass enclosure systems, in which case the sliding elements, or glass elements, are subject to variable loads owing to wind pressure, which also gives rise to objectionable noise as the glass elements vibrate and clatter against the guide sections.
The object of the invention is to eliminate the drawbacks mentioned in the foregoing.
In particular, the object of the invention is to provide a sliding element system which can be installed, without changing any components, in any desired position and which at the same time affords the advantage that the guide section may have angles through which the wheel sets of the sliding element can be conveyed without difficulty, in order that the sliding element might be conveyable through any angles in the guide section.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sliding element system which can be made completely sturdy and noiseless in spite of lateral loads acting on the sliding elements, e.g. of varying loads to which they are subjected owing to wind pressure.